1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to light modulators, and more particularly, to a hybrid light modulator which includes a plurality of ribbons each having a plurality of protrusions to diffract incident light from an early light receiving stage and to control a diffractive angle of the light beam using a microactuator, thereby realizing the miniaturization of a device and assuring the ease of digital operation, unlike conventional diffractive optical modulators in which incident light is reflected and diffracted by the operation of a plurality of micromirror actuators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an optical signal processing technology has advantages in that a great amount of data is quickly processed in a parallel manner unlike a conventional digital information processing technology in which it is impossible to process a great amount of data in real time, and studies have been conducted on the design and production of a binary phase only filter, an optical logic gate, a light amplifier, an image processing technique, an optical device, and a light modulator using a spatial light modulation theory.
The spatial light modulator is applied to optical memory, optical display device, printer, optical interconnection, and hologram fields, and studies have been conducted to develop a display device employing it.
The spatial light modulator is embodied by a reflective deformable grating light modulator 10 as shown in FIG. 1. The light modulator 10 is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,360 by Bloom et al. The light modulator 10 includes a plurality of reflective deformable ribbons 18, which have reflective surface parts, are suspended on an upper part of a silicon substrate 16, and are spaced apart from each other at regular intervals. An insulating layer 11 is deposited on the silicon substrate 16. Subsequently, a sacrificial silicon dioxide film 12 and a low-stress silicon nitride film 14 are deposited.
The nitride film 14 is patterned by the ribbons 18, and a portion of the silicon dioxide film 12 is etched, thereby maintaining the ribbons 18 on the oxide spacer layer 12 by a nitride frame 20.
In order to modulate light having a single wavelength of λo, the modulator is designed so that thicknesses of the ribbon 18 and oxide spacer 12 are each λo/4.
Limited by a vertical distance (d) between a reflective surface 22 of each ribbon 18 and a reflective surface of the substrate 16, a grating amplitude of the modulator 10 is controlled by applying a voltage between the ribbon 18 (the reflective surface 22 of the ribbon 18 acting as a first electrode) and the substrate 16 (a conductive layer 24 formed on a lower side of the substrate 16 to act as a second electrode).
In an undeformed state of the light modulator with no voltage application, the grating amplitude is λo/2 while a total round-trip path difference between light beams reflected from the ribbon and substrate is λo. Thus, a phase of reflected light is reinforced.
Accordingly, in the undeformed state, the modulator 10 acts as a plane mirror when it reflects incident light. In FIG. 2, the reference numeral 20 denotes the incident light reflected by the modulator.10 in the undeformed state.
When a proper voltage is applied between the ribbon 18 and substrate 16, the electrostatic force enables the ribbon 18 to move downward toward the surface of the substrate 16. At this time, the grating amplitude is changed to λo/4. The total round-trip path difference is a half of a wavelength, and light reflected from the deformed ribbon 18 and light reflected from the substrate 16 are subjected to destructive interference.
The modulator diffracts incident light 26 using the interference. In FIG. 3, the reference numerals 28 and 30 denote light beams diffracted in +/− diffractive modes (D+1, D−1) in the deformed state, respectively.
However, the Bloom light modulator adopts an electrostatic method to control a position of the micromirror, which has disadvantages in that an operating voltage is relatively high (usually, 20 V or so) and a correlation between the applied voltage and displacement is not linear, resulting in poor reliability in the course of controlling light.
Conventional light modulators disclosed in the patent filed by Bloom et al. have been used to form structures which display images. In such light modulator, two neighboring elements form one pixel. Of course, three neighboring elements may form one pixel. Alternatively, four neighboring elements may form one pixel. As a further alternative, six neighboring elements may form one pixel. In the case that a display device has an optical system which detects only diffracted light, when no voltage is applied to elements, such as ribbons, the ribbons are maintained in those original positions. At this time, pixels are dark, that is, are in a state of being turned off. Otherwise, when voltage is applied to the ribbons, the ribbons are warped downwards toward the silicon substrate. At this time, the pixels are bright, that is, attain a state of being turned on. A contrast ratio between a dark pixel and a bright pixel is a significant factor in forming the display system. In addition, an important matter in forming the display system is to accommodate the recent trend of miniaturization and high integration of electronic products.
However, the conventional light modulators disclosed in the patent filed by Bloom et al. have reached the limit in miniaturization. In other words, the conventional light modulators cannot be reduced under 3 μm in the width of the element. Furthermore, an interval between neighboring elements cannot be reduced under 0.5 μm.